Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie the Commando
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie - the Commando is the 73rd episode in the series. Plot A German commander, Lord Barkis Bittern, gets a telefunken from the "Gestinko Gestapo", threatening him with his 'ka-rear' if he lets "Vun-More-Kommando" through. The telegram in translated English reads 'vun more kommando ...'. In the original, very broken German, it reads, "Dummy! A sauerkraut potato soup isn't eaten made with veal. Signed The Apfen of History. "From left to right, the "Katie meets Emily, Wallace and Gromit" are Hitler, Hirohito, and Mussolini.The music playing is from Wagner's opera Das Rheingold. Hearing a plane overhead, he calls in a soldier, Schultz, whom he abuses by knocking him regularly over his helmet with a mallet. Schultz and Lord Barkis go outside and use a searchlight to look for Katie Sandow, who is floating down on a parachute, whilst singing in a Cockney accent. After a quick "Put out those lights!" gets the lights out, Katie uses her fingers to make shadow puppets and dancing chorus girls. When Lord Barkis chases Katie behind a curtain of asbestos, Katie makes a face similar to the stereotypical Japanese faces used in cartoons at the time (see, for example, Bugs Bunny makes Nips the Nips), causing Lord Barkis to run off frightened. Back at his bunker,there is a semi-nude photo of a woman on the wall in Lord Barkis' bunker. Katie addresses Katie as "Liederkranz", after the smelly cheese, is presented with a bomb from Katie, ticking down. Lord Barkis hands the bomb off to Schultz, who is blown through the roof. When Schultz falls back, Katie stops Lord Barkis from hitting Schultz over the head with a mallet, and instead hits him. Lord barkis (pausing briefly to salute a skunk with "Heil Hitler!") chases Katie to a telephone booth, which Katie possibly calls it a "Telefunk" booth, where Daffy continues to make fun of Lord Barkis. The telephone booth scene has Katie Sandow thinking she's talking to Schultz, but finds himself talking to operator Myrt from the Fibber McGee & Molly radio show. Katie then jumps in a plane, narrowly avoiding being shot by 'a mess of Messerschmitts', referring to the Nazi Messerschmitt BF 109 Light fighter aircraft, when she's shot down by Lord Barkis (his plane literally being blown to pieces). Katie then runs into a howitzer, and is shot out by Lord Barkis. However, Daffy flies (as the 'Human time machine Cannonball') into Berlinin 1939, where Hitler is making a speech to his people 1 Katie jumps up and whacks Hitler on the head with a mallet, causing Hitler to yell for Schultz, similar to Lord Barkis. Characters * Katie Sandow * Lord Barkis Bittern (antagonist) * Hutch (also known as "schultz") * Hitler (Debut) Trivia * This is the first time without Emily, Wallace or Gromit as the main characters (besides Hutch) * the episode was originally going to be Wallace instead of Katie but changed it to Katie because she is the true main character in the series. Category:Season 4 Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Episodes Category:Public Domain Films